


No You No Life

by alltimeyerm



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Jokes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Humor, Mild Smut, Multi, Mystery, Past Abuse, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeyerm/pseuds/alltimeyerm
Summary: In which Red Velvet are broke college students who get a sketchy job from their equally as sketchy friend— Son Chaeyoung. They end up babysitting the worlds largest baby- the Japanese Princess Sana Minatozaki— whose been locked up for far to long.And what expedition would go wrong with DubChaeRiLi leading it?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Minatozaki Sana, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Kim Saeron, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Son Seungwan | Wendy/ Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	1. EP. 1 : a fools job

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my twicepinkvelvet stans, this is fluff with some heavy angst- thus has some heavy themes as mentioned... if you have certain triggers, make sure to always read the notes at the beginning to watch out for anything that you might not be comfortable with!! Stay safe my dudes.

Wendy opened the fridge for the nth time that day, still no food. It's not like she expected the fridge to be randomly filled with food, but was expecting Joy to get her ass out of the house and buy the groceries. 

"Park Sooyoung!!!" Wendy angrily trudged through the house towards Sooyoung's room, since she probably had stolen snacks in her room.

"Wai-" Wendy didn't wait for Joy to open the door, just slamming the old thing open to reveal Joy on the bed with instant noodles.

"AHAH!! WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR STASH???" Wendy exclaimed, practically pouncing on Joy, who was more keen on protecting her noodles rather than herself. 

"KASGSJ SEULGI!!!" Joy called out, earning the bear's attention, yet the older girl gave Joy a look, slowly inching away from the wrestling duo.

Wendy thrashed around Joy enveloping Wendy in a backhug, only to yank her backwards and off the bed.

"YAHH!! WHERE ARE THE DAMN GROCERIES!?" Wendy asked as Seulgi continued to watch from outside, sipping on her sprite, clearly entertained.

Seulgi had never been a fan of WWE, but she might consider tuning in-

_ IF ONLY SOMEONE PAID THE DAMN TV BILL!! _

Seulgi sighed at their level of brokeness- almost on par with major kpop stans buying albums every five seconds. 

They needed a job. But what kind? They already had their part time jobs but those were only sufficient to pay their rental. Irene unnie was an Uber driver and had another 3 jobs to sustain her Cloth Softener addiction. While the rest of them had 1 job each.

College sucks.

Job. Work. Job.

Was stripping an option?

\--------------------

"Hey Chaeng- you're buying today right?" Yeri nudged Chaeyoung, her devilish, extremely evil smile at bay.

"I bought yesterday though?"

"Oh come on, what 'bout you Dub? I know good christian girls loveeee generosity," Yeri smirked, continuing to nudge the tofu-like girl, who raised an eyebrow at the Yerm.

"You're broke aren't ya?" Dahyun and Chaeyoung said at the same time, Yeri almost choking on her choco milk.

"I- of course not!! I'm like, the richest bitch in these streets?" Yeri said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain her swag.

"Dumbass, you need a job- and fucking Saeron is  _ not _ a job,"

"I didn't say it was??!!!" The gay panic in Yeri emerged, Dahyun chuckling at the squirtle.

"We'll get Lalice to pay for today- but once you get job- you're buying for the rest of the month," Chaeyoung proposed, Dub nodding furiously in agreement.

"THE REST OF THE MONTH???!!!" 

“Make that the next three months,” Lisa appeared in her apron, the label Jendeuk’s Café clear on the brown apron.

Lisa had a full time job at the café and took night classes at Seoul University in order to survive her run away from Thailand. She kept in contact with her mom, but she refused any help from her.

DubChaeRi never asked why.

“Yo, yo yo, Lice, Lisa, Lalice- my bro- I can’t even promise you guys a job?” Yeri argued, because of her history of lazing around, the chances of someone employing her were thinner than a piece of paper.

“It's fine Yerm, i’ve got the  _ perfect _ job for you,” Chaeyoung stated, which caught the attention of the group.

“Man I know you love Yeri, but like- no right minded guy would hire her,” Dahyun stated, which Yeri reluctantly nodded to.

“Oh, but this time she’ll  _ have to _ take you- she’s desperate, and most importantly, absolutely  _ whipped _ ,” Chaeyoung said with a massive smirk on her face as she showed off the picture of her girlfriend, Mina, on her phone.

“M- Mina has a job for me? What is it?” 

_ “Babysitting,” _

———————————————————————————————————

“Yeri, I know you love Chaeng but this is literally a scam,” Irene commented, gesturing towards the flyer that Yeri brought home.

“I gotta agree with Irene unnie, the pay is way too much for a regular babysitting job- i mean- 500,000,000 Won a month??? That’s like- richer than the rich,” Seulgi chimed in, kinda scared- well- if this  _ child _ required that much care, that was already sketchy enough.

“Yeah!! And we divide it into 5! 100 million each! That’s like- enough to feed our own asses and the whole squad for a year! And you guys know how much Rosie eats!!” Yeri continued to argue- because unfortunately, she  _ needed _ that money- Lalisa Manoban wasn’t going to feed herself.

“500 million? Are we babysitting an ancient dragon or something? But, nevertheless, I'm in- I seriously don’t wanna keep stealing Irene unnies health snack- they taste like absolute  _ shit _ ,”

“You! Ughh, Me and Seul are out of this- but it's down to you Wen,” Irene looked to Wendy, who had been trying to digest the whole situation.

_ 500 Million Won. _

Wendy had no clue who in their right mind would give that high of a pay, and  _ why _ they do that. Were they seriously babysitting a dragon? It made Wendy curious, the curiosity pulling her closer to saying the words.

“Yes,”

“What?!” Irene and Seulgi exclaimed, they expected Wendy to make rational decisions, but it seemed like the months of living on instant noodles had finally got to her.

“YESSSS!! THANKS WAN UNNIE YOU’RE THE BEST!!!!” Yeri screeched as she kissed the dazed Wan on the cheeks, running out with the flyer, most probably to tell Chaeyoung to tell Mina that they accepted the job.

Whatever they were babysitting- Wendy was just praying it wasn’t a drug addict. Having Joy in the house was already enough.

“So, let's make a list of things that could go awfully wrong,” Irene suggested, and Wendy felt her stomach twist.

_ Please don’t be a mistake. _

———————————————————————————————————

“MICHAENG!! STOP MAKING OUT I’LL DO IT!!!” Yeri banged on Mina's house door, it was pretty fancy for a college student, but Mina had a rich family in Japan apparently, so it made sense.

Yeri had ran from their apartment compound to Mina's house- she wasn't really sure why, she had a bike- running just seemed like the best choice at the moment.

The door swung open, revealing Mina, who was dressed in her penguin pajamas, hair a little disheveled.

"Yeri? Chaeyoung isn't here, she has art class- why are you here?" Mina asked, tilting her head in curious motion.

"Uhh, Chaeng said you're apparently hiring for a- babysitting job? 500 million won a month?" Yeri said through a gritted smile.

_ Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _

"Oh? You wanna do it?"

"Me and my roommates actually, but yeah- I need the money," Yeri explained, Mina pursuing her lips as if Yeri's decision was probably the worst Yeri had ever made.

And Yeri made tons of bad decisions.

"Well, if you're that broke, come in and sign the contract," Mina stepped back from the doorway, allowing a frazzled Yeri in.

_ Contract? What kind of babysitting job needs a contract?  _ Yeri thought to herself, but nevertheless, she assumed she'd find out once she read the contract.

The contract was in Japanese.

"Uh, what exactly am I babysitting?" Yeri asked as she flipped through the 30 page contract- that was printed on  _ both  _ sides. 

"A baby,"

"What kind of royal baby needs this long of a contract??" Yeri continued to read through the book, catching the words "lady" "bad" "useless" "care" "do not hurt" and the best one-

_ Any harm towards her will result in life debt and  _ **_death._ **

Sounds fun right?

"Mina- what the fuck?" Yeri said as she saw the last words, her hands trembling in fear.

"It's not as scary!! I promise!!" Mina argued, trying to put on the brightest smile for Yeri to accept the job.

"Ugh, If it wasn't my turn to pay the cable bill this month- I would've pulled out by now," Yeri grabbed the fancy pen next to the stack of papers.

Slowly but not so surely, she signed the paper, putting into detail that she was also signing on behalf of her housemates. 

"Done, I did it- is satan going to come and take my soul and send me his baby now?" Yeri said, still slightly scared with what she just signed.

"Haha! Of course not Yeri, but i'll be sending the baby to you tomorrow," Mina said she collected the papers, storing it in an oddly fancy box.

Mina was really that kinda antiques girl huh?

"Satans baby?"

"Oh you can't even imagine," Mina said with a soft smirk on her face.

_ Oh shit. _

————————————-

JoyWenRi anxiously waited in the living room of their newly cleaned home, they spent a whole night trying to get the place together- since the promise of death wasn’t exactly a nice thing to hear.

_ “So apparently if we don’t treat this baby right, we’ll die,” _

_ “And you still signed it?” _

_ “Uhh, 500 million?” _

_ “YERI WERE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!” _

_ “AT LEAST WE'RE DYING WITH 500 MILLION!” _

Irene unnie had work while Seulgi had classes, so currently only the three were planning ways to take care of the baby, ‘the list of things that could go wrong’ by Irene assisting their bare minimum planning. 

“Okay, so how are we gonna take care of this thing?” 

“Well, there’s 5 of us, so one person each week day- just drag the thing wherever we go i guess? Keep it in a basket or something, and for the weekends we’ll just go play rock paper scissors every friday,” Joy suggested, earning a look from Wendy.

“Are you sure about keeping the royal baby of satan in a basket?” Wendy questioned.

“Where else? Were too broke to invest in a stroller! And that’ll make us seem like weird moms,” Joy retaliated, Wendy simply nodding in understanding.

“So, who gets Monday?” Yeri asked, finally joining the conversation after staring at the door non stop.

“Irene unnie should get Monday since somehow- Monday is her day off,” It was true, despite Irene’s tough Architecture course, she somehow found her Monday’s empty- but it was believable, Irene was one smart cookie, compared to the rest of her housemates? She was Albert Einstein.

_ Check. _

“Then I’ll take Tuesday, i’ve only got one morning Biology class,” Joy said, earning nods from the other two as Wendy wrote the details down on a stray notepad they probably got from the “Anti-Premarital-Sex for Good Christians” talk the college has every year, though the condoms at 7 Eleven are still getting more and more scarce each year.

Nevertheless,  _ check. _

“Wednesday for Seulgi Unnie i assume? She’s only got her Art Theory class,” Yeri added, Wendy continuing to write the things down. Seulgi was taking Art along with Chaeyoung, so they were considerably close.

“Thursday is cool with me- only got my Advanced Calc, and were set,” Yeri stated, which still blew Wendy away- Yeri was studying to be a whole ass physicist which was unbelievable- but her wild ideas and thoughts kinda made it make sense- but the crack she breathes? She’ll be theorising about how dark energy relates with the unholy powers of The greatest satanist in the world, Park Sooyoung.

Though Wendy believes Yeri is only studying physics to send Joy to the farthest point reachable in space-  _ check. _

“Friday- my day i guess?”

“Unless you wanna invent a new day then go off I guess,” Joy said, and Wendy could only agree.

Wendy- studying only photography- her days were bound to be rather empty- Wendy was waiting for internships to be open so she could finally show off her skills, but the qualifications were mostly after 2 semesters. The one she was taking currently was her second- so she was almost there- her big break, she could really feel it in her bones.

Not now though, right now her bones were trembling in fear because Satan’s Royal Baby™️was about to appear at her doorstep and the only form of protection she had was a tall version of Lucifer’s incarnate and a short version of him.

So fuck Wendy for choosing this goddamn apartment.

_ Ding Dong~ _

And fuck that damn bell. When did they even have enough money to buy one?

The three musketeers ran up to the front door, all breathing heavily.

"So, who's gonna open the door?" Yeri asked, and that's when Joy shoved Wendy forward, the smaller girl crashing into the door.

"HEY!" Wendy exclaimed as she shoved Joy with minimal strength, the future doctor standing stagnant as the two younger girls waited for Wendy to open the door.

The two were staring at Wendy nonchalantly, Wendy biting her lip as she wrapped her hand around the handle, slowly turning the piece of metal, the creek the door made as Wendy pulled it open burning in their ears. 

"M- Mina?" Wendy's eyes met with the Japanese, who was smiling at her through gritted teeth. There was a speck of blonde behind her, which Wendy had to crane her neck to see.

"Here's the baby- her stuffs there- don't die!" Mina said happily, shoving a-definitely-not-baby into Wendy's arms.

_ Crash. _

A whole human being fell on top of Seungwan, a shriek visibly heard as Mina ran off, Yeri not able to say anything to her.

Wendy and this "baby" were currently on the floor, but this person didn't seem to care.

"Uhh, ma'am?" Joy asked, slightly worried for her unnie, who was flushed a bright red with how comfortable this 'baby' was on top of her.

" _ Nani?"  _ The girl said, raising her head not to face Joy, but to look at Wendy.

And god- was she beautiful. The girl on top of Wendy was taken straight out of every movie cliche ever. Just-  _ really fucking cute. _

Reminder to never bring her to meet Yeri's group of friends, they'd never be able to keep it in their pants.

"Japanese- she's Japanese, like Mina," Wendy said, still maintaining eye contact with the breathtaking blonde. 

Her eyes were a kind of hazel, and Wendy couldn't find the words to describe her, she just seemed like your approachable beauty, someone whose warm and fuzzy. Her visuals gave that kind of vibe, a vibe that Wendy was definitely attracted to.

" _ Hi, were supposed to uh- take care of you?"  _ Yeri reacted quickly,suddenly not regretting the years of Japanese classes she took.

The girl jumped a bit, but she didn't move from her position, she just turned to look at Yeri.

" _Take care?"_ The girl tilted her head, as if the words scared her, the foreigner finally jumping off Wendy and running to the main area of the living room, jumping onto the sofa and hiding behind it, leaving the three girls startled.

The blonde was now crouched in the space between the sofa, her body trembling slightly.

"I don't think she likes you Yerim,"

"Honestly at this point who does?" Joy said, Wendy slowly inching towards the crouching figure.

“Yeri, how do you say- what’s your name?”

_ “What’s your name,”  _ Yeri said, Wendy registering what Yeri said.

“Uhh, hey, girlie,” Wendy said in a soft tone- a tone she uses at bars when she needs to get off from the stress of classes- causing Joy to choke on her spit.

“ _ What’s your name?”  _

The blonde looked upwards, Wendy’s voice seemed to calm her a little bit, but she still looked scared as she locked eyes with Wendy.

“ _ Minatozaki,” _

_ “Sana Minatozaki,” _


	2. EP. 2 : how do you tame satan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still clean.....nothin’ heavy yet... enjoy!

The girl- or Sana, as she said, had close to no items in her bag- not even a shirt! All she had in her bag, which for some reason was one of those large luggage bags, was a stuffed toy in the shape of a shiba inu. As soon as Joy took the thing out of the luggage, Sana quickly lunged for it, wrapping her arms around the thing protectively. Joy receiving a few pillows to her face.

The three were now pacing in the kitchen as Sana played with the shiba inu in the living room, all three of them not knowing what to do with the girl.

"Why do you think she's scared of Yeri?" Joy questioned, the other two just biting their lips in confusion.

"Fear of humans? I don't know? Maybe we should hit up someone who studies psychology? Get into her head a little," Yeri suggested, Wendy and Joy nodding in agreement.

"Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon studies psychology," Joy remembered Jeongyeon from that one time she and Nayeon, a fellow medical student and one of her closest friends, caused havoc in the labs- til this day Joy had no idea why they fought so often, though she strongly believed it was Jeongyeon's tsundere self refusing love and affection from Nayeon.

"So, we get her help?" Wendy asked, Joy nodding.

"But right now- we need to find a way to handle the girl-"

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKEEEEEK HELP!!!" The screams of very familiar unnies alerted the trio, Wendy, Joy and Yeri rushing to the living room to find Sana raging at Irene and Seulgi, hurling a bunch of pillows at the duo, the scaredy cats running off in different directions.

Truly the royal baby of satan.

"SANA! What the hell!?" Wendy yelled, getting the Japanese girl's attention, the girl stopping in her tracks. 

" _ Sana, stop,"  _ Yeri said sternly.

_ Bam!  _ A pillow in the face for Yeri.

"What the hell did you bring into my house?!" Irene yelled, coming out from her hiding space in the kitchen.

"Her names Sana!" Wendy scolded, Sana still looking at the brunette.

"OKAY BUT WHAT IS SANA DOING IN OUR HOUSE??"

"She's the baby we have to babysit," Joy explained.

"What the fuck?"

"I know unnie, its weird- she's weird- for some reason she only talks to Wendy, and even that's in the bare minimum- she's scared of people," Yeri explained what had been going on ever since Sana arrived.

"Why would she only talk to Seungwan?" Seulgi appeared from her hiding place, Sana glaring at her as Seulgi speed walked towards the rest of the group.

"Try talking to her Wen," Seulgi shoved the photographer forward, the shortie almost tripping on her feet.

_ Bam!  _ Pillow in the face for Seulgi, including a bonus hiss, all from Sana.

"Hey, hey, hey,  _ hey _ ," Wendy said in a rushed tone as she inched closer to Sana, her hands hovering slightly around the blonde.

" _ Sana, these are friends,"  _ Wendy awkwardly gestured to her housemates, who gave off the best of their worst smiles.

"Joy," Wendy pointed to Joy, whose smile grew a little less gritted when Sana did not throw a pillow at her.

Joy wasn't even aware they had that many pillows?

"Irene," Wendy pointed to Irene, to which Sana just pouted when she saw her.

" _ Not very nice,"  _ Sana said in a small voice, Wendy chuckling at the statement.

" _ Its okay, she's just scared,"  _ Wendy said gently, Sana looking at her.

"A few grammar mistakes but I think she gets the message," Yeri shrugged, Wendy shooting her a look for bothering her moment of gentleness.

" _ Sana is scared,"  _ Sana replied, averting her eyes from anyone in the room.

" _ Don't be,"  _ Wendy said with a soft smile on her lips, allowing Sana to hold her gaze.

"Yeri," Wendy pointed at the Yerm, who smiled at Sana.

"Seulgi," Wendy pointed to Seulgi, who was trying to hide behind Yeri, but failed miserably as she slowly waved to Sana.

" _ And me, Wendy,"  _ Wendy said as she pointed to herself, turning to face Sana completely.

What happened next shocked the photographer.

The royal baby of satan dropped her Shiba Inu, and hugged Wendy, practically crushing the older girl in her embrace.

" _ Windy,"  _ Sana said, her head buried in Wendy's neck.

"Yo!! Wendy's gonna die!!!" Seulgi panicked as she jumped around, Wendy patted her back as a means to hug back.

What a weird shiba.

"Sana, do you uh- want to eat?" Seungwan asked after she pulled away, making the eating motion with her hand.

" _ Eat?" _

"Yes!" Wendy smiled at Sana, who nodded, but she seemed not excited at the thought of eating.

What a weird shiba.

"I can cook something up, this kid doesn't seem that bad- just, make sure she doesn't make a mess- i'm the only one who cleans here," Irene said, shrugging as SeulJoyRi pumped their fists in the air.

"OH PLEASE CHICKEN!!!" Yeri practically screeched as the four hopped to the kitchen begging Irene for chicken.

"Come on Shiba,  _ chicken is nice," _ Wendy said, the mix of korean and japanese causing Sana to squint.

Wendy extended her hand, and Sana slowly took it with her right hand, clutching her shiba inu with her left hand.

The two walked hand in hand towards the kitchen, where the rest of the house was laughing at something Seulgi did.

"Ah- it's the weirdo and her friend!" Yeri said with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey! Sana isn't that weird," Wendy said, visibly annoyed.

"No- I was talking about you, weirdo" Yeri said, earning more laughter from the group.

"Yeah yeah, shut your face yerm- who wants coke?" Wendy said as she opened up the fridge, a carton of coke the only thing left.

They were literally the broke college cliche.

"Me!!" They all chimed in, Sana absolutely confused at the situation.

Wendy distributed the cans to everyone, all of them downing the drink in seconds.

"Sana? You don't like this?" Wendy asked the girl who was awkwardly standing at the corner of the countertop slash dinner table. 

Wendy pushed a can of coke towards the foreigner, as she dragged the bar stool outwards with her other hand, patting the cushion, indicating that Sana could sit there. The japanese girl sat there, examining the bright red can that Wendy pushed in front of her.

Sana was getting very close to the can, her nose sniffing the tin, her face almost kissing the coca cola. Sana proceeded to lick the tin, the girl retracting her tongue as the cold hit her. The shiba's antics caused the room to erupt in laughter, but Sana could give absolutely no fucks.

"Sana," Wendy called out, trying to contain her laughter as Sana looked at her.

"Do it like this," Wendy grabbed her own can, Sana following her actions. Wendy then proceeded to open the can, but Sana wasn't strong enough to open the can- so her attempts ended up in her shaking the can aggressively while trying to open the can.

"Yo Sana I wouldn't do that-"

_ BAAM! _

The number of times some form of crashing happened today was higher than Wendy's own IQ.

Now there was cola everywhere, the foaming bubbles fading into nothing after awhile, Sana just sitting there while pouting, all her clothes, her face and her Shiba Inu drenched in cola.

Everyone other than Sana was laughing harmoniously, Irene trying hard to focus on her fried chicken while Yeri was already on the floor.

"Aaa, you silly shiba," Wendy said through her giggles, grabbing a rag that was hung on the fridge.

Sana's eyes were glossy and Wendy had to bite her lip to retain from the urgency to laugh out loud.

"It's okay Shiba, we'll get you cleaned up," Wendy said as she approached Sana with the rag, slowly moving to wipe her face.

"Damn, you've given her a nickname already?" Joy said as she took another sip of her coke.

"Wendy unnie is seriously gonna flirt with the royal baby of satan?" Yeri, who had managed to compose herself said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You know! How  _ are _ we gonna clean her up if she doesn't have any clothes?" Irene brought the topic back to Sana, who was still pouting as Wendy wiped her neck softly, trying to get rid of the brown stains on the white of Sana's shirt.

"Pretty sure she can fit into Joy's stuff," Seulgi stated, Joy gulping out loud.

"Why me?"

"Oh come on Joy, it's just one outfit, Wendy will go out and buy some clothes with her tomorrow  _ right? _ " Irene said, looking to Wendy who was slightly taken aback.

"Uhh, I was supposed to go out with Rosé, but I don't think she'd mind," 

"Oh! Isn't Rosie in psychology too?" Joy said, snapping her fingers as she did.

"Oh, that's her major isn't it?"

"You could ask Rosie about it first while I try setting up a date with Jeongyeon,"

"A date? Nayeon unnie would decapitate you if she heard that," Yeri said casually.

"Oh shush Yerm- I'll go get some clothes I don't want anymore," Joy said as she left the kitchen, Yeri calling after her.

"Don't dress her like a grandma!!"

"The only one who dresses like a grandma here is YOU YERI-AH!!" Joy said as her voice faded into the room.

" _ Momo is wet,"  _ Sana suddenly said, causing Wendy and Yeri to jump.

They found that Sana was petting the Shiba Inu, the soft toy also drenched in cola.

"And so it was named," Yeri said, Wendy nodding as she looked to the toy.

" _ I can clean Momo for you Sana-chan,"  _ Yeri said, to which Sana just stared at her and hugged the Shiba Inu tighter.

" _ Can I trust you?"  _ Sana questioned, which shocked the two.

"Holy shit this is the first time you've used more than 3 words," Yeri's mouth was agape as she raised her hands in shock, her eyes wide.

" _ Of course you can! Right Wendy?"  _ Yeri smiled at Wendy, who sighed internally, because she did not trust Yeri-

_ At all. _

" _ Yes, trust Yeri,"  _ Wendy said in a clearly ingenuine tone, and Sana slowly handed Momo to Yeri.

" _ Don't hurt Momo,"  _ Sana warned, her tone cute but sharp.

"You hear that Yeri? Don't hurt Momo," Wendy warned playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I won't hurt no-mo," Yeri said nonchalantly as she walked towards the laundry room.

"The chicken is ready!!!!" Irene called, causing Yeri to shoot back towards the kitchen, unintentionally dropping Momo in the process.

" _ YERI-CHANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"  _ Sana screamed, Yeri's eyes widening in instant regret.

Press f to pay respects to Yeri.

One f one respect.

Wendy didn’t think she’d have to write Yeri’s funeral speech  _ this  _ early.

And also- Yeri doesn’t know this yet- but there is a  _ lot _ more Momo-hurting that happens in her story.

And I don’t think she even wants to know.

\-----------

" _ Yeri is bad!!!!"  _ Sana screeched at the top of her lungs, Yeri sitting in the corner of the room, facing the wall.

Irene put Yeri in 'time' out, thus the squirtle like girl had to eat her chicken dinner in the corner of the living room.

“I have to go out with Lisa, Dub and Chaeng after this!” Yeri whined, chomping down yet another piece of chicken as Sana glared at her.

“You know what Sana?” Joy said, looking to the japanese.

“Joy?” Sana said, her tone questioning what on earth Joy was going to do.

“Let’s kick Yeri out!” Joy suggested, causing Sana to clap  _ joy _ fully.

_ “ _ Kick Yeri!” Sana repeated, causing Yeri to choke on the bones of her chicken.

Seulgi reacted immediately, a smirk on her face as she trudged towards Yeri, lifting the girl to her feet.

“HEY! NO KICKING OF THE YERI WILL BE DONE!” Yeri said as she struggled in Seulgi’s bear embrace, the older girl dragging her towards the front door.

“Thanks Sana, now I have a reason to do this!” Seulgi cackled loudly as she playfully kicked Yeri out of their house and onto the hallways of their apartment.

Sana clapped happily as Yeri fell onto the cold floors of their apartment building.

“Hey! At least let me get my bag!” Yeri said, but she was only met with a door to the face, the youngest of them backing away, her hands held up in surrender.

“Have fun with your only friends!” Seulgi called out, hearing a loud groan from the Yerm.

“Oh thanks guys!! Chose the royal baby of satan over your own housemate!!” Yeri’s words were muffled through the door- yet the room still burst into a series of chuckles and snorts,

“Might as well chose the royal satan instead of the actual satan,” Wendy retaliated, her tone nonchalant.

“BYEEEE!” Yeri said in a whiny tone, her footsteps audible as she stomped away from her house.

If Sana was giving Seulgi a reason to kick Yeri in the ass.

She wasn’t that bad.

In fact, she wasn’t bad at all. 

———————————-

“You should get her a blanket Wendy,” Irene said, looking at Sana from the kitchen, who was snoring on the couch, surrounded by tons of pillows.

The silly shiba had made the living room her territory, and due to subtle fear of the girl, everyone decided to just let her conquer their only couch and sit on the floor to watch TV. And proceeding to go to bed moments after.

Yeri still hadn’t returned from her rendezvous with Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Lisa and Yeri- so Sana didn’t have any head to rip off (or throw a pillow at) that night, which is probably why she went to sleep.

“Yeah, okay unnie- it’s just- kinda weird you know? Where on earth did Mina find this girl? And like- why is she like that?”

“I can ask Mina tomorrow- we have to meet up for a project- but just know Wannie, I still don’t agree with having her in my house,” Irene said in her mom-tone, staring at the sleeping girl from afar.

“Our house unnie,” Wendy said in a slightly sharp tone, causing Irene to chuckle a little.

“Yes, our house- but it seems like that little Shiba of yours is already taking over yes?” Irene replied, causing Wendy to go silent for awhile.

Well, it wasn’t like Wendy had control over what Sana wanted to do- the only thing Wendy knew about her was her name and the fact that she has a Shiba Inu named Momo. 

So why the hell was she letting Sana infiltrate so much of her life?

“Goodnight Seungwan,” Irene suddenly said, pulling Wendy out of her thoughts.

“Night Hyun-unnie,” Seungwan said as Irene went back into her single room, the sound of the door closing shut echoing in the house.

As Wendy was about to turn and get Sana a blanket- but the sound of tossing, turning and slight yelps caught Wendy’s attention first. Wendy recognised Sana’s voice- as if she was in danger- like she was asking for help. Wendy slipped into the living room, her eyes growing wide when she saw the sleeping shiba toss and turn, sweat running down her forehead, her expression in clear distress.

_ “No, please. No, no. Don’t. I can’t do it. No. I’m sorry. NO! NO!”  _ Sana’s voice got louder as Seungwan’s panic grew largely, Sana’s eyes were open- but she was far from awake.

“Sana, Sana wake up- are you okay? Wake up!”

_ “NO!” _

“SANA GET UP!” Wendy held the girl by her shoulder, trying to shake her awake.

_ “GO AWAY!”  _

“SANA PLEASE!” The blonde girl was crying at this point, and Wendy felt panic overwhelm her. Why was she being like this? Who did this to her?

“ _ DON’T TOUCH ME _ !”

“SANA IT’S ME WENDY!” Wendy tried one last time, shaking Sana- almost violently in hopes that she would wake up.

“AAAAH!” Sana jolted awake, sitting up straight immediately.

And then she cried.

Wendy wrapped the blonde in a tight hug, the Japanese girl sobbing and crying into Wendy’s embrace.

“ _ It’s okay, It’s okay- I’m here- no one will hurt you okay? You’re okay. It’s okay,” _ Wendy was sure her grammar was all over the place, but it was her only shot at calming the girl down.

“ _ Momo-ring,” _

_ “Momo……. ring…….”  _ Sana said in between sobs, and Wendy reached out for the Shiba Inu toy, which had been tossed on the floor earlier.

Sana accepted the toy despite her shaking her head, slipping it in between her and Wendy, who she refused to let go even the slightest bit.

The girls cries turned into sobs, followed by whimpers. And when she finally calmed down, Wendy asked-

“ _ Do you- want to sleep with me tonight?” _

Sana nodded, and so Wendy lifted her bridal style, not knowing where she got the strength from- she proceeded to bring her into her shared room with Seulgi, laying the shiba on the bed, exhaling a long breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“You silly shiba, don’t make me worry like that again okay?” Wendy caressed Sana’s face for a moment, the blonde holding on to the hand that was on her cheek.

_ “Don’t leave, please,”  _ Sana said, her puppy dog eyes on display.

“ _ I won’t leave you,”  _ Wendy said, somehow sure of her own words as she adjusted to lay down next to Sana, who immediately draped herself around Wendy.

_ “Promise?”  _ Sana asked innocently.

_ “Promise,”  _ Wendy’s answer was definitive- as if the the promise was unbreakable.

But- some promises- just have to be broken.

—————————-

They arrived at the secret venue- and nice hidden location under the bridge.

Let’s just say- here- everything illegal happened. From the numerous strippers to the illegal races and the gambling and betting.

This place just  _ screamed  _ bad. 

But alas, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Lisa and Yeri always seemed to end up here anyways.

Here, was where they had the sickest rap battles that were infused with freestyle dance- and DubChaeRiLi were proud to say that they were the reigning champions of the area.

“Goodluck baby,” Saeron said as she kissed Yeri, the shorter girl enjoying it far too much.

“Hey, hey- no flirting on the job,” Dahyun called out, Yeri pulling away as she chuckled, kissing Saeron briefly on the cheek before following her members.

“Thanks babe, your lucks the only one that I need,” Yeri shot Saeron a wink as she turned away from her to join her team.

What bonded the four of them, was really just music- and their occasional crack headed selves, but the music though, was truly the glue that held their bond together. Every other night they came here to embrace the music, and prove themselves the best freestylers in the whole nation. And that’s what made them strong- it made them  _ powerful. _

Yet tonight- someone intended to strip that power away from them.

“LADIESSS AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!!”The emcee, Yang Hyun-suk, as well as the owner of the little illegal institution called out.

“He says it’s the night every night though,” Lisa pointed out, causing her group to chuckle,

“As we all know- it’s one of those nights- WITH B.V.T!!!!” Hyun-suk earned his hype from the crowd, everyone banging and screeching on the cage as Hyun-suk, or YG announced the name of their group.

BVT was the shortened version of their name, Black Velvet Twice. They decided on the name because during their first battle, they were all wearing an article of black velvet, and the twice? It just came naturally.

The setting they were in was pretty illegal looking alone- the cage surrounding where the battles would happen, the humongous speakers at every corner, but with the cheers and sirens? The bad just got badder.

“So, who's gonna fight ‘em? Who  _ dares _ to go up against BVT?!!” YG said in a threatening tone, cackling evilly moments later.

“We,” a loud voice said from the crowd, earning a series of gasps from the viewers.

“Well, well,  _ well,  _ it seems like- we got a CHALLENGER! OOOhhh this has got to be good….. so rookies, you’ve gotta name?” YG asked, and the voice emerged from the shadows, stepping into the cage.

Two women, dressed in blue from top to bottom.

“Shiba,”

“Oooh, ohhh I legit thought you were about to curse there,” YG chuckled around with the crowd. (A reference to fuck in korean)

The word shiba caused Sana to flash through Yeri’s mind- heh- it was a sense of deja vu that crossed through Yeri’s soul.

Hopefully when Yeri went back she wouldn’t be met with a face full of pillows.

What were the odds right? To have a competitor with the name Shiba.

“So, lady with the brown hair- you gotta name?” YG continued his questions, earning a few whistles and cheers from the crowd.

“God Jihyo,” the lady replied with a devilish smirk on her face, despite the nickname she used.

“Oof, a god eh? Let’s see how far you can take our Good Christian Girl here,” YG joked as the crowd laughed, gesturing towards Dahyun, who put her hands up in surrender as she laughed along.

“What bout you raven?” YG asked the other girl, her raven hair and bangs making her look, kinda hot.

Though she seemed more like Lisa’s type though.

“Hirai…..”

“ _ Hirai Momo _ ,”

  
  



	3. EP. 3 : satan(g) means candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing remotely heavy...... enjoy!

Wendy woke up to the sound of a camera shutter.

And three creeps staring at her.

Oh wait those creeps were her housemates.

"Hey, what the- YAH!" Wendy shot out of the bed, but she was held back by a certain Shiba draping her arm around her stomach.

"Hehe, it seems like you  _ are _ flirting with the royal baby of satan unnie," Joy said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not! She just had some nightmares- I- I couldn't just leave her!" Wendy explained, her housemates just shooting her looks of disbelief.

"She's whipped," Seulgi whispered, though her whisper was audible enough for Wendy to hear.

"Whatever- I gotta go see Rosie," Wendy shoved her blanket away, Sana groaning in the process.

"You should wake up your girl first- before she gets  _ way  _ too comfortable,” Irene pointed out the shiba, who was happily snuggling into Wendy.

"Yeah, yeah- but- where's Yeri though?" Wendy questioned as she groggily tried to wake Sana up.

"We don't know, probably at Dahyun's house," Irene said casually.

"Isn't Dahyun supposed to go to church or something?"

"Its Saturday dummy- did Sana drug you or something?" Seulgi questioned, the girl in question groaning at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, its Saturday and I've got work- have fun with Satan's baby!" Joy said, happily leaving the house.

"Mhmm, I have to see Mina right now, bye kids,"

"bBYE MoM!!" Seulgi said in a teasing tone, though the bear just came of as adorable to the rest of them.

"What are you doing today Seul?" 

"Work obviously- and  _ you _ !"

"Woah hold up- you're doing  _ me?" _

"Let me finish my sentences!!  _ You _ should be getting ready- Rosie texted me and told me to tell you to get up since there's really no use texting a dead body. I sent her a picture of you and Sana though,"

"KANG SEULGI YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Iuhhsentherapictureofyouandsanacuddling?" Seulgi said, a loopy smile on her face.

WENDY’S FAVOURITE HOUSEMATES LISTING

  1. Irene Unnie (+1)
  2. SeulBear (-1)
  3. Joy Satan I (=)
  4. Yeri Satan II (=)



“Kang Seulgi I swear to-” Wendy shut her eyes tight, knowing she’d probably forgive Seul if she saw her UwU face.

“BYE GOTTA GO TO WORK!” Seulgi said out of the blue, Seungwan snapping her eyes open to the door of their room closing and a rogue Seulgi sprinting out of the house.

WENDY’S FAVOURITE HOUSEMATE LISTING

  1. Irene Unnie (=)
  2. Joy Satan I (+1)
  3. SeulBear (-1)
  4. Yeri Satan II (=)



Wendy let out a heavy sigh, turning to the unbothered Sana. Wendy slowly woke the devil’s princess- shaking her shoulders lightly. The shiba groaned and stretched, finally waking up properly with a rather obnoxiously loud yawn.

“Easy there tiger, don’t wanna break your jaw- I’m on a life or death contract with you here,” Wendy patted Sana on the back, the blonde finally properly looking at Wendy, a bright smile on her face.

“ _ Sleep was the best!”  _ Sana said cheerfully- and Wendy found her brain was having trouble malfunctioning with how smiley and cute Sana looked.

“ _ Really?” _ Wendy said with her minimal japanese vocab, Sana nodding vigorously.

“ _ Sleep is good next to Windy,”  _ Sana said surely with a broad smile on her face.

Oh god Wendy’s heart was having premature ventricular contractions.

“Well- I hope you know how to shower Shiba- because there is absolutely no way in hell I'm showering with you,” Seungwan said in a part playful part dead serious tone, standing up from her bed.

Sana just tilted her head cluelessly, clearly not understanding what Wendy meant.

“Come on Shiba, let’s go visit the toilet,” Wendy pulled Sana by the hand, grabbing a fresh towel along the way and dragged her to the toilet.

Sana though- seemed clueless as to how to use a shower. Or bathe- in general.

What even? The girl knew how to put on clothes fine (thank god) but couldn’t manage a shower head? 

What a strange Shiba.

“Sana,” Wendy said from the doorframe of the bathroom, her arms crossed.

Wendy wanted Sana to be independent, a woman of her own identity- but the goddamn puppy dog eyes Sana was giving her right now was giving her a  _ damn hard time. _

“Wendy~  _ What is this?”  _ Sana asked innocently. Wendy sighed loudly, stomping towards the shower.

“ _ Do you trust me?”  _ Wendy asked, staring intensely into Sana’s eyes.

Sana nodded.

Wendy touched the hem of Sana’s shirt, inhaling a sharp breath. Wendy lifted the shirt up a bit hoping Sana would get the memo. But she didn’t, which forced Wendy to lift the shirt higher- til it reached her chest, yet Sana still didn’t flinch. Wendy was trying hard not to make eye contact with the blonde, the situation already awkward enough.

I mean- Wendy was trembling for godsakes.

Alas, she continued her doings, lifting the shirt completely and tossing it to the floor outside the bathroom. They made a brief eye contact, and Wendy saw Sana’s eyes were glossy, which made Wendy’s heart sink a little.

_ Be more gentle _ . She thought to herself. 

_ Also stop checking Sana out you pervert!  _ Her inner voice continued, causing Wendy to scowl aloud. Sana had an undeniably sexy body for such a cute face, but she didn’t have the time to question her sexuality. (Major hint : she’s gAy)

Wendy pulled the sweatpants that were previously owned by Joy downwards, but she was shocked to find a few bruises and scars here and there around her lower extremities.

“Sana?  _ How did you get these?”  _ Wendy asked out of the blue, shocking the Shiba.

“ _ Fell down,”  _ Sana replied simply, and Wendy just shrugged it off, Sana was a hyper child- so she was bound to get a few scars here and there,

“Turn,” Wendy requested imitating the spinning motion with her hand. Sana understood, and what Wendy was met with elicited a gasp from her mouth.

A large scar that crossed through the ends of her back, there were multiple- all in the same area- it hurt Wendy just looking at it.

“Sana-  _ how did you-” _

_ “Accident. Very bad one,”  _ Sana replied before Wendy could finish her sentence. Her tone was rushed, so Wendy lifted her hands in defeat, since it seemed like Sana didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Wendy slowly opened the hook of Sana’s bra, proceeding to pull her panties down in the most gentle way she could. Sana then turned back to face Wendy, and Wendy found that there was a tear falling down Sana’s cheek- which shocked the older girl.

“Sana?  _ What’s wrong,” _

_ “Nothing,” _ Sana replied, looking downwards to avoid eye contact with Wendy.

_ “Sana, if i’m hurting you- tell me okay?”  _ Wendy’s heart sunk deeper as she looked at the fragile girl in front of her, Wendy allowing her hand to touch Sana’s chin so she would look at her.

“ _ It’s okay,” _

_ “When you do it- it doesn’t hurt,” _

_ “When you do it- it’s okay,”  _

_ ——————————— _

“YAH! YOU SHIBA!” 

After almost 15 minutes of teaching Sana how to use a shower (she showered in piping hot water once- and ice cold water TWICE - which was weird because Wendy doesn’t remember them ever paying for the hot water) the baby satan used her newfound knowledge to spray Wendy with warm water- the photographer drenched in water.

Sana was giggling-  _ naked  _ I remind you- as she continued to blast water on Wendy, her free hand messing with the water pressure and Wendy suddenly felt like she was in star wars and was getting blasted into a million pieces. Seungwan had no clue how to retaliate, so she just decided to bathe Sana.

Like a weird lil’ Shiba Inu puppy.

This was the exact reason why Yeri was the least favourite housemate.

“Yah! Shiba come here,” Wendy squeezed a whole lot of liquid shampoo out of the bottle, and walked towards Sana, the shortie smothering it all over Sana’s blonde hair, the girl still giggling as Wendy lathered the shampoo all over her hair, the blonde seeming to enjoy it very much.

“Heh? You like this you silly shiba?” Wendy scratched Sana’s scalp as if she was another one of her sister’s pets, the girl in question still acting all giddy and giggly. It was horrendously adorable.

Disgusting. Get it off my dash. 

Wendy then proceeded to get the soap, and when she walked back to Sana- only then did it hit her-

_ You have to touch her body. _

Wendy shut her eyes, lathering to soap on Sana as gently as possible while she gritted her teeth.

“ _ Can’t you do this yourself?”  _

_ “Of course!”  _ Sana replied, which caused Wendy to retract her hands.

“Yah!  _ Then why didn’t you do it from the start?” _

_ “Because I like it when you do it,” _ Sana said, and Wendy really wanted to slap the grin off her face.

God this was  _ one, damn bold Shiba. _

“Do it yourself Sana,” Wendy said sharply, she almost turned away- but the Shiba grabbed her hand and said-

“ _ You promised to not leave me……..” _

By this point, Wendy decided to look up if Sana actually meant the royal baby of Satan in Japanese.

Damn silly shiba.

But the sillier one was clearly the one following all of her wishes.

So whose boo boo the fool now? Who has been clowned to the point where clownery is longer the definition of clowned?

Definitely  _ not _ Son Seungwan.

———————

Dressing Sana was evidently easier than bathing her- and yes, they did end up showering together, though Wendy forced Sana to look at the door instead of her because what the fuck right?- Sana was wearing a pair of white jeans a tad but to short and a hoodie that exposed a slight bit of her abdomen if she reached up. The small clothes ordeal occured due to Wendy being far smaller than Sana, and Joy’s clothes weren’t an option because if Joy knew she was sneaking around in her room, she’d slaughter Wendy and sell her body parts on eBay for 10,000 Million a piece and label her as high end pork.

But Wendy had to admit- Sana looked gorgeous in her clothes and very messy hair.

_ 103 New Messages from Rosie Park <3 _

Oh god that girl loved to double text.

"Sana, let's go- Rosie is going to chokeslam me," Wendy said as she hurriedly grabbed her bag and filled it with her school stuffs, rushing towards the front door- but Sana only followed her to the point of the living room.

" _ Come on Sana- it's safe,"  _ Wendy said, holding her hand out from the front area where all the shoes were.

Sana shyly walked towards Wendy, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

" _ Safe with Windy,"  _ Sana said, and Wendy put on her sneakers exiting the apartment when she suddenly realized.

Sana doesn't have any shoes.

"Sana? D-did you come here barefoot?" 

" _ Eh? Nani?" _

"Oh god you did didn't you?" Wendy sighed as she opened the shoe rack, finding a pair of Joy's old sneakers.

" _ You know this?"  _ Wendy held up the shoes, and Sana shook her head, pouting slightly.

"Oh god," Wendy sighed as she kneeled, looking at Sana expectantly.

" _ Sit down,"  _ Wendy commanded, and Sana did as told.

Wendy grabbed Sana's feet- turning gentle midway after remembering how soft the shiba was.

She slipped the shoe on, tying the lace delicately and repeating the action on the other foot. Wendy looked up to Sana, who was frowning.

" _ Too tight?" _ Wendy asked.

_ "No, don't like shoes,"  _ Sana said simply.

"We'll- uh-  _ buy you nice ones- later?"  _ Wendy smiled as she stood up.

Oh god how much are shoes going to cost in this economy?

Wendy took Sana's hand and dragged her out of the house, locking the doors and running out towards her car and off to Rosie's apartment.

\------------------

"You know- a car would be a great investment for you Roseanne," Wendy said as she reached out for the passenger seat's door, opening it from the inside.

"And a time schedule for you would also be  _ very _ convenient," Rosie retaliated.

"Not any amount of money could buy a second of time," Wendy said with a smirk on her face.

"Hi babe," Rosé said as she chuckled- Wendy leaning in from the driver's seat to kiss Rosie on the forehead.

"Where's your sidechick?" Rosie asked with a tint of jealousy in her tone.

"First of all, she's not my sidechick- secondly, she's at the back," Wendy gestured to the back with her thumb, Sana messing around with a squirrel plushie that Wendy had at the backseat.

"Shiba, this Rosie-" 

Sana peered her head from the back, looking at Rosé blankly.

" _ My girlfriend," _

And the shiba sneered.

\-------------------

"Hey Minari," Irene greeted Mina with a broad smile, hugging the fellow homebody.

"Hey unnie- how are we going to design this house?" Mina said, inviting Irene to sit at the loneliest corner of the café. (It was perfect for grandma's like them really)

"There's a lot of ideas I have in mind- but before that Mina,"

There was a dead silence as Mina gulped down her bubble tea.

"Who  _ is  _ Sana? And I'm sure you know what I mean when I ask that," Irene questioned, staring directly at Mina, who was refusing to make eye contact with Irene.

In Jisoo's voice : "scary, scary!"

"Sana is life!!!" Mina gave Irene a gritted smile.

"This is not the time for a korean lesson Mina-yah," Irene glared at Mina. 

\----------------

"This Satang- you have  _ no _ idea where she came from?" Rosie questioned, already giving a nickname for the shiba.

Sana gave a pretty okay reaction to Rosie, which surprised Wendy- or maybe Yeri is just that bad- but what Sana commented about Rosie was just wild.

" _ She smells like Windy,"  _

Yeah she was a weird Shiba alright.

"She came from Mina, and for all I know- she could be Mina's wild experiment that she's trying to hide from the FBI," 

"First of all, Mina is an architect. She has no time for wild experiments. Second of all, give me a more logical answer," Rosé pressed as they walked around Lotte Department store, Sana's mouth wide in awe as she looked at everything in the store.

"I have no logical answer Rosie, this girl just appeared at our doorstep and promised us 500 Million won," 

"W- woah? Don't you think it's a scam?"

"Think? I don't  _ think _ it's a scam- l already know it's a scam- and you know I never think babygirl," Wendy said, nudging Rosie playfully.

"Ughh, you're gonna be more broke than you already are- taking care of Sana," Rosé commented.

"I- it's okay," Wendy stuttered out, the realization hitting her.

"You can always move in with me baby," Rosie said, slipping her hand around Wendy's waist.

"Nah, I can't leave my mates- not now at least," Wendy said as she stared at Sana, who was digging through the candy container where you choose your own candies and the price is based on the weig-

"YAH MINATOZAKI DON'T DO THAT!!" Wendy ran off to the younger girl, prying her away from the jelly worms while Rosie cackled on the floor, pointing at the two while she clutched her stomach.

" _ Whyyyyyy?"  _ Sana whined while she pouted, Wendy sighing as she intertwined her hand with Sana's.

" _ Don't let go,"  _ Wendy said sternly, returning to Rosie, who was still giggling.

The thing is-  _ Sana didn't want to let go. _

"You, hold my hand too," Wendy said in the same stern tone, Rosie smiling profusely as she grabbed Wendy's other hand.

They went off into the mall, Sana pointing at almost everything that was shiny. Rosé picked a whole loot of things for Sana- ranging from shirts to skirts to jeans and even bras. 

"Yah! Watch what you're taking!! This bill is going to kill me faster than Joy!" Wendy exclaimed as she yanked a shirt from Rosé, hanging back on the shelf aggressively.

"Calm down babe- I'll pay for half of it," Rosie went up to Wendy and massages her shoulders, giving her two strong pats on the back.

" _ No pay,"  _ Sana spoke up, Rosé and Wendy looking at her strange.

" _ Here,"  _ Sana pulled out one of those clip wallets and handed it to Wendy.

" _ When did you have this Sana? _ " Wendy questioned, opening the wallet to find three debit cards and three credit cards, all from different banks, there was no paper or notes or receipts that proved of Sana’s past. But the only thing clear was that the previous owners of the cards were stinking rich- because these were all black cards that most probably contained billions- I mean- Wendy could probably buy the whole Gucci chain with those cards alone.

Wendy pulled out the cards, Rosie inching closer to see the shiny cards. She flipped them over to, check the name- and it was under Mina’s name.

_ Holy shit thats where this bitch is pulling out 500 Mil from. _

“ _ Minari- p- put it in Momo,”  _ Sana stuttered a little when she spoke more than three words outside it seemed, still scared of the strangers mindlessly shopping.

_ “Who is Minari to you?”  _ Wendy immediately asked, because why would Mina give Sana all these bank cards? Was Sana the daughter of a Mafia Boss or something?

Great, now they could add-‘royal baby of satan and a mafia mashed together to create the somehow cutest most aggressive thing ever known to mankind’

Such a pure blooded kid, this Satang .

“ _ Minari is-” _

——————————————

“I don’t know any Sana,” Mina said for possibly the tenth time that day, sighing as she chugged down the last of her third round of coffee.

“Hoe you sent her to my house yesterday,” Irene said, squinting in disbelief.

“I- have  _ absolutely no _ memory of sending any human with the name of Sana to your home with a very much  _ unpaid  _ rent,” Mina snapped, folding her arms as she faced away from Irene, giving her the side eye as she pouted snobbishly.

“Mina- be real with me- you’re not a crackhead- I know I can trust you,” Irene sighed, moving closer to Mina.

“I don’t know anyOnE! I DoN’t evEN kNOw wHo  _ I  _ am Irene unnie- I cannot- and when I tell you  _ can-not  _ it means unable, not do-able,  _ impossible _ for me to inform you of who Sana is,” Mina was getting restless now- opposed to her usual calm and collected state of manner, the coffee was finally getting into her system.

“Why can’t you? Irene asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Because you’re going to question me! And her! Which  _ i swear. You cannot do that.  _ Sana might lose her mind,” Mina turned quickly to face Irene again, making weird movements with her hands.

“It seemed like she  _ already  _ lost it- Mina-yah,” Irene deadpanned, Mina sighing, because she did agree that Sana was slowly losing her sanity.

“Okay- fine! I’ll tell you  _ one thing.  _ Just one- I can’t afford revealing her past to you unnie- it’s just- too dangerous,” Mina said as she made the ‘one’ motion with her hand, Irene having to back off at how exaggerated her gestures were.

“Why is she like how she is? Scared of people, of anything slightly aggressive,” Irene asked her top most searched question, which took Mina aback.

“Oh- well- she’s been hurt unnie- she’s been hurt  _ real  _ bad,”

———————————————————

Last night’s events flashed through Yeri’s head, the pounding and the booze- and Momo, Shiba, Jihyo.

_ So who you think you are? _

_ Who you think you is? _

_ Tryna start a war, _

_ Tryna mess with this _

_ You a god huh? _

_ What’s that a chain you bought for a dollar? _

_ Tryna be gangster, _

_ Watch out, you be cryin’ to yo mama. _

_ But just by the way? Whose your mama? _

_ Just wanna say, _

_ That her lil babe, _

_ Got a nice bootay- _

_ But her rhyme is lame, _

_ Is it really me YR you tryna tame? _

_ I’ll give ya one night but if you fall in love then we know who to blame. _

_ So if you wanna play god then go ahead, _

_ But i think you already know- who’ll be ahead. _

_ ( _ A/n sorry this is really cringy guys I dont know how to diss I have 0 swag and 0 friends)

She remembers vaguely the verses she spat last night, though they both had it pretty hot last night- and well- they were going to have a rematch next week. Which sucked, because now Yeri couldn’t spend her Saturday night curled up next to Kim Saeron.

She was in Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s small apartment, curled up next to Saeron on the couch. It seemed like they crashed at theirs tonight- and brought two extra visitors.

Jihyo and Momo were for some reason passed out on the coffee table and counter top respectively, Momo’s position kinda awkward to watch. Everyone was sure to be still asleep, they were pretty knockout drunk last night- Yeri wasn’t even sure how Momo and Jihyo became their friends. Saeron must’ve gone through hell trying to bring them home. (Well, she goes through hell all the time- she’s dating Kim Yerim for godsakes- it’s just time, it was probably to lowest level of hell instead of the regular 5th level)

Yeri groaned as she detached herself from Saeron slowly, not wanting to wake the younger girl up. She sat up from the sofa, slowly getting up and walking towards Momo, because the girls back was probably going to be twisted if she slept like that any longer.

"Momo, wake up," Yeri pushed the girl lightly, but Momo fell off the countertop immediately, a loud crash jolting Saeron awake.

"Oowwwieee," Momo, who had fallen face first on the floor groaned, flipping herself over- which allowed her to make direct eye contact with Yeri.

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!?!?!??!?" Momo let out one of the most confusing yet still possibly funniest screams Yeri had ever heard. It was somewhat like the product if a baby and a dying pterodactyl decided to scream at the same time.

In short, Momo- was really fucking loud.

Kudos to Mina for being the quietest Japanese person in Korea.

"ARE THE COPS HERE?" Dahyun and Chaeyoung came busting out of their respective rooms, Lisa trailing behind Dahyun. 

"Hide the weed!!" Chaeyoung said, in clear panic mode.

"Woah, woah- hold up- cops ain’t here, weeds’ still fresh- it’s just our new friend Momo here just fell from the counter,” Yeri held her hands up, motioning for them to calm the fuck down.

“Oh thank god,” Chaeyoung said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“No problem,” a sleepy Jihyo replied, sitting up from coffee table.

“Y-yo not that I don’t vibe with y'all but how did you get here?” Dahyun asked, kinda weirded out by the sudden strangers in her house.

“I’m an uber driver- met Momo at the airport when she was rushing from Japan, her airbnb turned out to be clapped so I invited her to stay at my place- and we’ve been friends ever since,” Jihyo gave a rushed explanation, the rest of the group nodding.

“Not what I asked but cool backstory,” Dahyun commented, nodding slowly

“Oh- you meant- well, I’m not sure how we ended up here either,” Jihyo said, looking clueless.

“You guys were yelling about how ugly you guys are and when y'all got too drunk- well, I couldn’t just leave Momo-ssi and Jihyo-ssi, plus, no one was claiming y'all anyways,” Saeron explained in a groggy- just woke up voice.

“Well- i’m sorry ‘bout that,” Dahyun said with her hands behind her, looking downwards innocently.

“Eh, it’s cool- thanks for the lift Saeron-ssi,” Jihyo smiled at Saeron’s direction, Saeron returning the gesture.

“So, what’s up with y’all? How’d you find The Under? Why the name Shiba?” Lisa suddenly asked after a moment of silence, trying to make conversation with the new people.

“Momo brought it up once or twice since she’s always lingering around Seoul- she don’t got a job,” Jihyo said with a chuckle, putting her legs firmly on the ground.

“Dancing on the street for money and pity is  _ indeed  _ a job _ ,”  _ Momo spoke as she stood up, grabbing Yeri’s hand for balance.

“And the name Shiba, it’s just got a special meaning to me,”

_ Oh? _ Yeri looked at Momo, wanting a longer explanation.

“Yeah- i just agreed cause it sounded like fuck,” Jihyo added, causing laughter to errupt in the room.

“Why? got a man named shiba or something?” Chaeng asked with a smirk on her face.

“Or woman- I don’t discriminate,” Chaeng added quickly.

“Eh, kinda-sorta-ish,” Momo said nonchalantly, leaning on the counter top.

“Well, we see Mo’s got the flow huh! Well, in dancing too- your dance waaaas like- the shit you know? Just in case you didn’t know,” Lisa stuttered out, earning looks from her friends and a few chuckles.

“Lisa….. is this your attempt to flirt? Because if it is you’re a whole ass loser,” Dahyun pointed out, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Lmao we been knew Lisa sucks at flirting- if not, bet she would have gotten with her boss that Jendeukie by now,” Yeri said, DubChaeng chuckling at their awkward friend.

“Bet,” Dahyun said.

“Bet,” Chaeyoung repeated like they were the damn twins in The Shinning.

“Excuse me but some people are speaking korean here- not stan twitter” Saeron said with a teasing tone.

“Excuse you but stan twitter is one the most superior languages in this nation!!! It’s the language of the gods,” Yeri argued, making large motions with her hands.

“Wig,” Chaeyoung said it first this time.

“Wig,” and there came Dahyun.

“As god- i must say- I pity you Saeron-ssi,” Jihyo laughed a little as Saeron facepalmed, falling back onto the couch

“Oh my god it’s true when they say god is understanding,” Saeron said as she high fived Jihyo. Lisa taking a seat on the one seater couch next to the one Saeron was laying on.

“And you Yerm- you should be getting us breakfast! The next three months are on you aight?”

“Woah- I haven’t gotten my pay yet- Mina hasn’t given me shit,” Yeri held her hands up in defense, backing away slightly.

_ Mina? _

“Oh, how is the job by the way?”

“Man- you wouldn’t even believe if I told you- the shits crazy! I mean, the baby isn’t that much of a handful since she’s attached to Wendy-unnie, but she’s got this Shiba Inu toy that she cares about a whole lot- and I dropped it yesterday so I got kicked out of the freaking house! Can you believe that?! I mean- she’s just kinda eccentric I guess, but like- she’s scared of humans so- I don’t even know what exactly we’re gonna do with her case,” Yeri ranted, her friends just nodding at the girl’s story.

“But hey- 500 Million amirite?!” Yeri rejoiced with her hands wide open, a certain Momo thinking long and hard next to Yeri.

“She got a name Yerm?” Chaeyoung voiced out Momo’s thoughts.

“Sana,” Yeri said casually- and Momo almost jumped out of the kitchen.

“Minatozaki!” Momo yelped out, shocking Yeri, the entire room’s focus now on Momo.

“Y- you know her- don’t you? The name of her shiba inu was Momo,” Yeri’s two braincells finally connected, realising that she had forgotten about her Sana thoughts from last night and lost the question she intended to ask.

“Yes- th- that's my Sana. S- she went missing awhile ago, s-so I thought i’d find her here, but- that was 5 months ago- when did you find her?” Momo stuttered out, her face filled with so much disbelief yet so much hope.

“She just got to my house yesterday!” Yeri exclaimed.

“Mina, you talked about Mina! She would know,” 

“W- what does Mina have do to with everything? Who is Sana to you?” Momo was holding Yeri’s shoulders as Chaeyoung said that, her eyes begging to know more about Sana. Chaeyoung had stood up by this point- because if it involved Mina, then she had to interfere.

“I- i was her royal guard,” Momo said, everyone in the room shooting her a look of confusion.

“R- royal guard? Yo this some princesses diaries shit right here,” Lisa commented briefly.

“Y- you’re not aware?” Momo questioned, and all the confused looks remained.

“S- Sana, she’s well, the princess,” Momo gulped as everyone’s jaws dropped open in shock.

“OF JAPAN??!?!?!” They all said at once.

“Well- where else? You’ve never heard?”

_ “Sana Minatozaki- Princess of Japan?”  _

——————————

“Thank you!!! Have a nice day,” the cashier said cheerfully as Wendy gave her the 10 thousand won tip, Rosie trying to hold her laughter as Wendy shot the girl finger guns.

“Yah! Stop being a weirdo unnie,” Rosie said as she playfully slapped Wendy, Sana linking her arms with Wendy.

“Eh, I think the bigger weirdo here is the one  _ dating _ the weirdo,” Wendy teased as Rosé playfully rolled her eyes.

“ _ Windy, toilet,”  _ Sana whispered into Wendy’s ear, who was a bit startled.

“Oh, okay- uh Rosie? Could you go get the car first? Lil’ shiba here wants to go to the toilet. We’ll bring half of the stuff,” Wendy said, Rosie nodding slightly.

“Sure, see you later babe,” Rosé gave Wendy a short peck on the lips as she slipped her hand into Wendy’s front pocket, grabbing the keys out and leaving the two.

“Okay Shiba, let’s go to the toilet,” Wendy dragged Sana to the toilet, and in there, Wendy had to help Sana unbutton her jeans- which was a bad timing because an old lady had walked in on the little scene.

Safe to say- Wendy was glad they’d come to the Lotte store that was pretty far from Wendy’s apartment. So she’d never have to show her face ever again.

Wendy’s gladness amplified as they got out of the bathroom, and a security guard along with an employee held Wendy by her free hand that wasn’t intertwined with Sana’s.

“Excuse me ma’am, but we think you’ve stolen something from the store,” the security guard said in an accusing tone, which caused Wendy’s heart to drop.

“S- stole? I haven’t stolen a thing!” Wendy argued, but this time the manager spoke up.

“Maybe not you, but your friend has,” 

Wendy snapped her head to Sana, whose expression was blank because she clearly couldn’t understand a thing.

“ _ Shiba- did you take something?”  _ Wendy turned to Sana, who just tilted her head.

“ _ No……?”  _ Sana said, though her tone was quite doubtful.

“What’s that in your pocket ma’am?” The manager pointed to the pocket of Sana’s hoodie, and sure enough, there was a foreign plastic sticking out of the pocket.

“ _ Sana Minatozaki,” _ Wendy said in a stern tone, Sana just smiling at her sheepishly.

3

2

1

_ Ring ring. _

_ Incoming call from Rosie Park <3 _

With the ringing of Seungwan’s phone, Sana yanked Wendy from the distracted security guard, Sana dragging Wendy far away from the now screaming employees.

“YAH SHIBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!” Wendy screeched as she just followed Sana’s lead- the pair rushing to the stairs that were meant for emergencies only- but I guess you could classify this as an emergency. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the stairwell. Wendy couldn't comprehend how fast Sana actually was- because the distance of the toilet and the stairwell was definitely a stretch. 

Wendy struggled to pull out her phone as she answered Rosie’s call, and her girlfriend greeted her even before she could properly hold her phone.

“Babe where are you? The security down here is going mad- apparently someone stole something- what’s holding you guys up?” Rosie asked, and Wendy felt her heart race a million times faster. Wendy’s mouth opening and closing like a fish, her mind out of words to reply.

“Baby, do me a favour- wait in front of the stairwell exit at the ground floor and make sure the door is already opened, and the engine is running, okay? Bye!” Wendy ended the call after giving the explanation- Rosé utterly confused on the other line, but she obeyed nevertheless.

“Shiba I hate you,” Wendy said in between her huffed breathes, Sana giggling as she pulled Wendy so she would run faster. Seungwan had probably never experienced her adrenaline rushing this fast  _ ever  _ in her lifetime. And this was probably the workout that was going to burn a whole year’s worth of calories. Sana was still giggling as they arrived at the ground floor, it being Wendy’s turn to yank Sana towards the heavy metal door, slamming it open.

Rosie wasn’t there.

“Oh shit,” Wendy said as it finally occurred to her that Rosé was on the other side of the building, where the other flight of emergency stairs were.

“Come on you satanic lil’ baby,” Wendy dragged a still laughing Sana towards the other side of the round building, her heart trembling in fear when she realised that in order to get to the other side, they’d have to pass through the North Main Entrance of the mall.

I guess they’d just have to run faster.

Before arriving at the gate, Sana and Wendy ducked behind a large bush, trying to spot any security guards. There were three at the gate- all of them seemingly arguing with each other about the whereabouts of the ‘theives’. Sana, being impulsive as always- ran off first, dashing towards the other side of the gate.

Sana really deserved a sprinting award.

But also a clumsiest person in the whole fucking world award.

Because just before she arrived, she tripped.

_ Oh what the fuck this girl- I can’t believe i’m doing this. _

The guards rushed to Sana, and of course, they identified her immediately- since not the average Korean had blonde ass hair.

“AHAH! IT IS THE GIRL! SEE ME GETTING A BONUS THIS MONTH SUCKERS!” Security guard 1 said with a victorious smirk on his face.

_ Goddamn this guy looks like Mister Potato. _

“NEVER! I’LL BE TAKING HER IN BOYS!” Security guard 2 said shoving the first one aside.

“NO! IT’LL BE ME!” 

Wendy, sick of their arguing, was about to pounce on them when suddenly a loud wailing sound came from their direction.

No- not wailing- crying- Sana’s crying.

And it wasn’t the soft, genuine crying- this was like baby throwing tantrum kinda crying, and Wendy had to admit, it was quite amusing to see the security guards’ faces go from sinister to panicked in a millisecond.

“Y- yo? It’s crying?!” Security guard 2 exclaimed, lost at what to do.

Sana and Seungwan locked eyes for a moment, and Wendy swore she saw Sana wink at her.

“Smelly men!! Scary scary!!!!” Sana screamed in korean, which shocked Wendy- but nevertheless, Wendy slowly crept up behind the panicking guards, grabbing the cover of a trash can along the way.

Slowly….

Steady……..

BAM!

Seungwan whacked two out of three of the guards, one of them passing out instantly while the other received a knock in the head from Sana’s foot before blacking out. The third on jumped backwards before grabbing his walkie talkie, screaming incoherent things into the walkie talkie- giving Wendy and Sana just enough time to kick him in the face, blacking out completely.

“Come on Shiba, before they come,” Wendy, with a broad smirk on her face, held out her hand to the still sitting Sana, who was also smiling happily.

Sana reached out for Wendy’s hand, and off they ran, towards Wendy’s car- that was in the way Wendy requested earlier. As they arrived at the opened backseat door- Wendy practically shoved Sana into the backseat, adjusting herself in the seat before slamming the door shut.

Wendy felt like she was saving a princess from a castle or something.

“Drive!!! And don’t stop until we get to my place!!” Wendy exclaimed, and a wide eyed Rosie just did as told, surprised by how sweaty the two were. She was also surprised by the security guards chasing their car, because- what in the actual fuck?

“CHAENG!! FLOOR IT!” Wendy begged, her desperation clear. Because Wendy  _ never  _ uses her real name.

They drove off, leaving breathless guards to catch their breaths far behind them.

“S- should we call the cops?” A guard asked the manager who had just arrived.

“I- i don’t think so- the girl kinda looks like the japanese princess…. I don’t wanna mess with royalty- and plus! She only stole a bag of gummy bears,” The manager shrugged it off, looking at the car that was fading into the distance.

——————

“MY ALMOST HEART ATTACK FOR A BAG OF GUMMY BEARS?!?” Wendy fell back onto the leather backseat, Rosé cackling in laughter at the front seat.

“ _ But you liked it!!!!!! You were happy when you beat the smelly men up!!!”  _ Sana exclaimed happily, and Wendy couldn’t deny that, she did feel like a boss ass bitch when she smacked those guards- but it wasn’t something she’d consider doing again.

“Well, well, well, my baby’s a criminal now- so rebellious,” Rosé teased, laughing at the end of her sentence.

“You know Satang-  _ I can buy you gummy bears with my own money- I don’t even have to use your card,”  _ Wendy said calmly, offering Sana a reassuring smile.

“ _ Okay, next time Sana will ask,”  _ Sana said as she clung onto Seungwan’s arm, her sweat getting all over her.

But why would she care? They were both sweaty anyways.

“I’m not surprised she stole the bears- Satang does mean Candy anyways,” Rosie pointed out, looking at the two through the mirror, a hint of jealousy building in her.

“Well, I guess that’s pretty sweet,” Wendy said, unaware of the fond look she was giving to Sana.

“Yeah,” Rosé said, trying hard to focus on the road.

“I guess,” 

————————-

They arrived at Wendy’s house, a bunch of foreign shoes outside of the home. Sana was still clinging to Seungwan, much to Rosie’s dismay. 

“Huh? Yeri must’ve brought friends,” Wendy said, unlocking the door with one hand, Sana’s grip on Wendy still tight.

As Wendy opened the door, they were met with the usual DubChaeLi- and two foreigners.

Seungwan’s hand suddenly went cold, Sana detaching herself from Wendy as soon as she laid eyes on one of the anonymous girls- the one who was holding Momo, with raven hair and bangs. Wendy was about to pull Sana back until Sana let out an enthusiastic screech, of what Wendy assumed was the strangers name.

“Momo-ring!!!!!!” 

Sana practically jumped on Momo (human Momo) and began peppering kisses all over her face- everywhere except the lips it seemed- and the human Momo smiled broadly upon seeing the shiba which slightly irked Wendy- but she pushed the feeling away.

“ _ Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for 5 months,”  _ Momo said as she ruffled Sana’s hair.

_ “Sorry- it was dark so I couldn’t see you,”  _ it was a weird explanation that Sana gave- but Sana was weird most of the time, so Momo shrugged it off.

_ “Oh god I missed you Sana- so much,”  _ Momo placed a soft kiss on Sana’s forehead, Wendy wanting to look away- but that’d be semi rude I guess?

_ “I missed you too Momo-ring,”  _ Sana said cheerfully.

Sana then realised that they weren’t the only ones in the damn room and turned back to Wendy and Rosé.

_ “Windy! Come meet Momo-ring! She’s my protector!!”  _ Sana gestured for Wendy to come closer, which she did at a rather slow pace.

_ “Protector?”  _ Wendy’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

“ _ Yeah! At the castle!!”  _

_ “Castle?”  _ Wendy was probably going to be a grandma with how much her face was scrunched up.

“ _ Oh Wendy- you don’t know? Sana’s a princess,”  _ Momo explained- and all of Wendy’s brain cells- all two of them at least- bonded together to create Wendy’s second heart attack of the day.

Sana was a princess.

Her shiba was a goddamned princess.


	4. EP. 4 : home is where the life is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight bit heavy....not graphic though...... thank you for reading!! :) mild smut also

“Can I bring Sana out for awhile?” Momo asked in Korean- Sana was already clinging to Momo, and it seemed like she didn’t want to let go of her anytime soon. The whole group had eaten more chickens (cooked by yours truly, Son Seungwan) excluding Irene because she was still out with Mina. 

“Uhh, sure- just don’t hurt her- I’m on a life or death contract with her,” Wendy joked, taking another chicken from the basket.

“I won’t- I’m her protector too you know?” Momo assured her, a soft smile on her face.

“Life or death?” Wendy asked- maybe the king had a thing for heads and wanted to add to his collection.

“Yeah………” Momo said, though Wendy had a feeling Momo’s contract involved a little more than life or death.

Momo suddenly turned away from Wendy to look at Sana- who was eating chicken with Yeri and Joy (somehow they got along- maybe it was because they were all children of satan) and called her name.

“ _ Sana! Wendy-ssi said we can go out! _ ” Momo said in Japanese and Sana chirped happily as she finished the rest of her chicken, practically skipping towards Momo.

She’s really happy with Momo isn’t she?

“Can we Windy?” Sana asked as she hopped into Momo’s arms.

“Of course,” Wendy said through a gritted smile.

“ _ YAYYY! But wait Momo-ring I wanna eat more chickens! _ ” Sana left the both of them, going back to Joy and Yeri, her senior satan’s.

“Heh- it’s nice here, I’ve never seen Sana talk to anyone but me or Mina,” Momo commented, changing back to korean, leaning on the countertop. 

“Really? How was it like- in Japan?” Wendy asked, taking a sip of coke which she saved from the last coca cola incident with Sana.

“Sana was kinda closed off for some reason- I spent a lot of time with her outside mostly- behind closed doors was Mina’s job,”

“Was Mina her guard too?”

“Nah- Minari was her servant I guess? But Satang treated her like a friend- which is kinda why I like her in the first place- her mirror isn’t the only thing that’s golden about her,” 

“She’s got a golden mirror?” Wendy’s eyes went wide- I mean, it wasn’t every day that Wendy met a whole ass princess. 

“And a bunch of other golden stuff- with a golden heart to match,” Momo said, smiling softly as she looked at Sana.

“A- are you and Sana- uh- dating?” Wendy asked in a straightforward manner, which almost caused Momo to choke on her chicken.

“I- I don't know- Sana’s a really touchy girl you know? You could say she’s dating everyone,” Momo let out a chuckle, though there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

“You like her?”

“A little bit,” Momo said, biting her lip as soon as she did.

“She has dating ban though- gotta save her for the future king you know!” Momo said, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

“Really? Just a little bit?” Wendy questioned- because it seemed like our Momo had fallen pretty deep for the princess.

“A lot- maybe- i don’t know- nothing is clear when it’s Sana- you’ll get what i’m saying eventually,” Momo brushed the topic off, grabbing another chicken as Wendy just stared at her- no expression on her face.

A hopping Sana in the corner of the sight had caught Seungwan’s eyes. She was trying the armada of sauces Joy and Yeri poured for her, and it seemed like Sana took a liking to barbecue.

It wasn’t a surprise Momo liked her.

Seungwan was staring for awhile now- maybe for a bit too long- but it was hard to believe that Sana was an actual princess, she was so jumpy and loud it was hard to imagine her sitting on a throne for hours and hours of just looking pretty.

But then again-

What a strange shiba.

That strange shiba walked back to Momo, sauce all over her mouth, but she didn’t seem bothered by it as she opened her mouth to speak.

_ “We can go now Momo-ring!”  _ Sana said with a cheery smile she’d usually wear- other than  _ that night  _ Sana was actually one to smile most of the time- princess things I guess.

It was safe to say Wendy was noticing a  _ lot  _ more about Sana after the discovery, the way she walked, talked and even stood- she just seemed to catch Wendy’s attention more. Also- remind Wendy to look her up, because Sana’s visuals were somewhat godsent. I mean- Wendy always thought that pretty princesses only existed in Disney films.

Sana was proving her wrong.

“ _ Okay- go say bye to Wendy then,”  _ Momo said, shooting a soft a soft smile at Wendy’s direction.

Sana nodded vigorously, walking over to Wendy- but what she did truly proved what a strange Shiba she was.

That lil’ princess  _ kissed _ her.

On the cheek though- but still! Her girlfriend was watching! She was in deep trouble with this one- and when she said deep, she meant the atlantic ocean level deep.

You see, Park Chaeyoung was already on the edge with Sana walking around and holding hands with Wendy (idk, them sleeping together??) and bla bla bla- but this? Sure she could be touchy feel-y but she should also be aware that Wendy had a  _ girlfriend  _ as in like- dating- relationship partner, admirer of Rosé’s beauty, someone she fucked from time to time.

Could Sana not understand that?

“S- Satang- you shouldn’t do that…..” Wendy said, her face brilliant red as Momo shot her a sympathetic look.

“Wendy…….” Rosé said in a low tone, her eyes throwing daggers at Sana- who was innocently pulled away by Momo.

“Y- yes?” Wendy tried to sound calm, but it was coming out all squeaky.

“Can you send me back now? I’m not feeling so well……..” Rosie said, yanking Wendy as far away from Sana as possible.

“O- oh, sure baby girl!” Wendy said, Yeri trying hard to contain her laughter as Wendy’s voice got squeakier than the goddamn haunted house doors.

“Seul, could you clean up? Chae isn’t feeling that well,” Wendy said in a louder voice and Seulgi nodded, her mouth still filled with chicken.

“Me? Oh i’m feeling just fine, thank you,” Son Chaeyoung suddenly said, causing Wendy to roll her eyes playfully. She’s known Chaeyoung for a long time now- I mean, they were cousins for god sakes, Wendy’s probably changed Chaeyoung’s diapers more than 10 times now.

“Let’s go,” Rosie dragged Wendy out of the house, only giving the older girl the time to grab her bag before shooting out of her humble home.

“Well, someone in trouble,” Lisa said as she took a sip of her sprite, the door slamming shut.

“So…. uh……. wanna play games?” 

——————————-

“Look at me,” Rosie said as Wendy drove the car, which caused Wendy’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Baby i’m driving,”

“Then stop driving,”

_ Oh god she’s mad she’s mad she’s mad she’s mad. _

Wendy pulled over to the side of the road, sighing as she roughly pulled the handbrake, turning her head to Rosie.

“Yes?” 

Rosie didn’t say anything- just staring at Wendy as if she was expecting Wendy to say something.

Oh.

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t think she’d do that- especially after I told her you were my girl- i’m sorry,” Wendy said, grabbing Rosie’s hand as she tried to sound as genuine as possible.

“I know you’re sorry- that’s not what I want to hear,”

_ Then what on earth??? _

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry?” Wendy guessed, trying to avert her eyes from the disappointed expression on Rosie’s face.

“Oh whatever- just fucking drive okay?” Rosé said, visibly annoyed by her 3 year and 11 months girlfriend.

The rest of the drive was silent, Wendy contemplating about what to say and how she’d make it up to Rosie- but it seemed like she was really angry right now. Wendy wasn’t sure why because countless of women have flirted with Wendy in front of Rosie- i mean- a drunk Irene almost kissed her twice! Maybe it was because Rosie saw Sana as an actual threat, but even if Wendy did agree Sana had the looks that Wendy liked the most and almost exactly fit her ‘ideal type’ (which is cutie-sexy btw) Wendy didn’t think she’d actually leave Rosanne for the silly shiba.

Or would she?

When hey arrived home- the beast in Roseanne emerged. And Wendy didn’t know if she was happy or enraged at the little beast. It was adorably sexy-

Just the way Wendy liked it.

Truth be told, Rosie had never felt jealousy like this before- it made her wanna throw up. It was like a teenage girl seeing her crush smile at some girl-  _ she was fucking jealous _ . Okay that was a really bad analogy but she really just - uggh. How could she describe the feeling when all she wanted to do was pass out? It was pure jealousy in the pit of her stomach boiling up like some kind of disease.

So that’s why she was clinging on the Wendy as they watched Masterchef, Gordon Ramsey yelling at some random white guy. Rosie’s legs draped across Seungwan, leaning her head onto Wan’s chest as her hand played with the hem of Wendy’s shirt. Seungwan’s hand was wrapped around Rosie’s shoulder- but Rosanne still felt as if the physical contact wasn’t enough- she wanted Wendy to touch her a little more.

With less clothes on.

“Wendy-ah,” Rosie looked up from Wan’s chest, Wendy looking away from the screen for a moment.

“Yes?” Wendy asked, surprised since Rosie hadn’t talked to her since they arrived.

“Pay attention to me,” Rosie said in a demanding tone, causing Wendy to cock an eyebrow.

“But were watching-”

“ _ Pay _ .  _ Attention. To Me,”  _ Rosé demanded once again.

“But you’re the one that wanted to watch this?” Wendy stated, visibly confused.

Rosie ignored what Wendy said, climbing on top of Wendy’s lap, blocking the girl’s vision of the TV.

“Baby are you okay? Do you have a fever?” Wendy teased, feeling Chae’s forehead with the back of her hand.

Rosanne still ignored Wendy, which weirded out the photographer. Rosie pulled her face closer and admired the details of her girl up close for a few moments.

There was an intense tension between the two- mixed with lingers of Wendy’s cluelessness and Rosie’s jealousy - the tension could be cut with a chainsaw by this point. 

Seungwan, sick of the tension- pushed herself forward, slamming their lips together, their teeth clashing at how rough both Wendy and Rosie were being . It became a battle of tongues soon enough- continuing with Rosé pinned onto the leather sofa, Wendy’s hands travelling all over Rosanne, their lips never parting once.

Chae moved her hands around Wendy’s neck, pulling her closer as she wrapped her legs around Wendy’s waist- craving all of her touch, every inch of her skin. Even grinding onto Wendy a little bit.

“Yah………. why are you being like this?” Wendy asked in between kisses.

“Mhmmmmm- nothing,” Rosie groaned out, trying to pull Wendy closer.

“Is it- you’re that jealous aren’t you?” Wendy asked, dissatisfied when she saw Rosie shake her head.

Wendy asked with a devilish smirk as she moved her mouth to Rosanne’s neck- her hands moving to the buttons of Rosie’s plaid shirt, slowly unbuttoning the sift shirt to reveal the milky white skin underneath.

“Really?” Wendy asked once more, her hands trailing on the skin underneath the shirt, slightly pressing on the skin.

“M- maybe?” Rosé said, trying to sound unsure despite knowing that jealousy had been nesting inside her since this morning when Seul sent her the photo.

“Awww, look at my lil’ cutie……. but let’s see…...

_ who can get more possessive today,”  _ Wendy said in her raspy, clearly turned on voice, getting ready to undo the last button and throw that pesky shirt far away.

The shirt was gone now and Wendy didn’t hesitate to remove Rosé’s bra- starting to leave marks all over Chae- the girl under her turning into a mess with every bite and every touch. Wendy, being the absolute tease she was, had her hands everywhere but the place Rosie wanted them to be.

“God, it’s not everyday I get to see you  _ this _ jealous,” Wendy said, lips curved into a loopy smirk- her intentions to mess around with Rosie today clear.

“Satang really gets you on your nerves huh?” Wendy said, only to be met with a fierce kiss, Wendy’s hands groping her girl’s boobs, squeezing and pressing as Rosie moaned between kisses.

They pulled away for a moment, their eye contact intense- Gordon Ramsey still screaming in the TV.

“Wendy-

_ Pay attention to me,” _ Rosie began to say.

“ _ Only me,” _

And exactly that, Wendy did.

And instead of having less clothes- 

they had no clothes at all.

—————————————-

They did it.

They finished the goddamn project.

Say- the apartment design was one of the best Irene had ever done- she definitely didn’t regret pairing up with Mina.

I mean, Irene was awesome but when she joined forces with Mina?

They were fuckin’ awesome.

So, with their project absolute fire and brains absolutely fried, Irene invited Minari over to her house - promising her the houses favourite- fried chicken (honestly don’t they eat anything else)

Mina was praying Sana wasn’t at home- because if she was, they’d be in big trouble.

Nevertheless, they arrived at Irene’s floor, and Mina couldn’t help but notice two familiar shades of hair pass by- entering another elevator that was headed downwards. So Mina made the mental decision to ignore it, thinking it was just her head messing with her.

Or was it?

But still, Mina was way to quiet to ask Irene to stop, so she just trudged along with the girl. Mina had never been to Irene’s-never-been-paid-for apartment, but Chaeyoung hung out here often- so it might be even worse than what She imagined it to be.

They arrived at the front door, Irene swiftly getting the gates and the doors open which immediately led to the living room where she saw 4 figures lazing around on the couch, gaming controllers in their hands.

“Make yourself at home,” Irene said, though it sounded like a whisper as Mina stepped towards the figures on the couch, smiling and nodding at Irene who went off to get the chickens.

“Mina?” One of the figures proved to be who Mina was suspecting, and of course the other 3 were her loyal chingus.

“Hey Chaeng,” Mina said as the heads of DubRiLi turned to look at her, Chaeyoung already pausing the game to hop over to Mina- which shocked Mina- because how on earth did Chaeyoung know she was there? Alas, she turned to Chaeng with a loopy smile on her face.

“YAH CHAENG WHY’D YOU PAUSE!!” Mina heard Chaeyoung’s friends whine and complain but Chaeyoung simply turned to stick out her tongue at them.

Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Yeri and Lisa had been friends since the dark ages (lets just say they thought having an emo phase was cool) their senior year of highschool had brought them together and they have renewed the true meaning of friendship (Chaeyoung’s words not Mina’s). From the moment Mina met Chaeyoung at Jendeuk’s Café, and even when Chaeyoung confessed to Mina, the other three were there- lurking around so their best friends heart wouldn’t get broken- and if it did- Mina’s bones would’ve been broken first and even when they’d get married and have grandchildren, DubRiLi would be by Chaeng’s side. 

And Mina was fine with that.

Well  _ if _ they got married of course- it wasn’t like Mina dreamed about a future with Chaeyoung and kids- and Dahyun, Lisa and Yeri arguing about who's going to be the maid of honour at their wedding and the strawberry cake they’d get for their wedding and painting the walls of their house together and just living with Chaeyoung in general and knitting ugly ass sweaters for each other every Christmas as a tradition between them and buying the craziest gifts for their kids every event ever.

Nope Mina was definitely not thinking about any future of any sort with Chaeyoung.

Also, about what they’d name the kids and what car they’d get and obviously their pets!! How could Mina forget that.

Yup.

Definitely not thinking of a future with Chaeyoung.

_ Not at all. _

“Mina unnie! You wanna play Warcraft? Since your whipped girlfriend here only wants to stare at you until her eyes rot- what’d you say?” Yeri suddenly said, earning nods from the other three which included Chaeyoung.

“Why are you nodding?” Mina asked with a chuckle.

“Because I want to stare at you ‘til my eyes rot! Duh,” Chaeyoung said, a hint of shyness in her tone, but she said it casually- slipping a hand around Mina, tiptoeing to plant a soft kiss on the side of Mina’s mouth.

Kinda smooth for a No Jam kid I guess.

It brought Mina back a little……….

_ They were seated across from each other at the library- using the years old computers that they put there - Mina wasn’t even sure why, she had two laptops at home already, she didn’t need to come and type on these loud and dusty computers. Though maybe the invitation from a certain Son Chaeyoung brought her here. _

_ Maybe. _

_ It was a project where Mina had to design a traditional house with a modern twist, the first big project Mina was going to do in Korea- so to commemorate- she chose Korea. Most of the articles were in korean, and it gave Mina a hard time trying to transcribe the descriptions and specifics of the house, which was why Chaeyoung offered to help. _

_ By help- of course that meant playing with the “No Internet Connection” dinosaur all the while Mina tried to find a nice translation app. But Chaeyoung’s company was enough though- and she did suggest a good translator. _

_ “I should get a korean nickname- or something- I don’t know- my friend Sakura has one- I just thought it’d be cool if I had one,” Mina babbled, trying to stay quiet in the close to empty library. _

_ “Really? What is it? _

_ “이 꾸라” (Lee Kkura) Mina said, propping her head on her elbow, staring at Chaeyoung, wanting ideas. _

_ “Mhmm, I have a good one for you,” Chaeyoung said, pulling her chair closer to the table so she could be closer to Mina. _

_ “Really? What is it!” Mina asked, a little too loud for Mina standards. _

_ “Well…. _

_ “채영이만 봐. (Only look at Chaeyoung),”  _

_ And maybe the was the first time Mina realised- Chaeyoung was really more than just a friend. _

“Mina unnie! Grab the goddamn controller,” Mina’s reminiscing was interrupted with a Yeri, shoving a controller into her hands.

Mina took the device, holding it tight, usually when she played video games in Japan, Sana would hug her and bother her til she’d pay attention to Sana.

Speaking of Sana, where the hell was that girl?

But she didn’t want to see her, so it was fine.

“Okay! So let’s start!” Lisa said, restarting the game.

“Kim Yerim, you are  _ so  _ going down,” Mina said with a smirk, feeling at ease with Chaeyoung’s hand around her and head leaning on her shoulder.

“Go get her babe,”

————————-

Rosanne was still naked as they ate ramen in the kitchen- the making process was slightly delayed since they got a little ‘distracted’- Rosie and Wendy almost finished their bowls when Rosie suddenly spoke up.

“I- I know you’re supposed to like take care of Sana- b- but, could you like, I don’t know- not be so- close to her? I know this is dumb and I shouldn’t be-”

“Your feelings aren’t dumb Rosie,” Wendy cut her off, shooting her a caring look.

“I- I guess- but- I- it’s just that- I- well- I love you! Okay? I love you- I never dared to say it before but- I love you,” Rosie said for the first time in three years, causing Wendy’s mouth to open and close- unable to say anything.

“It’s okay if-”

“No! Rosie- I- I love you too- for real- I love you too,” Wendy cut her off again, and she saw the tears brimming in Rosanne’s eyes.

“Will you move in with me?” Rosie asked for the second time that day.

“When I’m done with this semester, when I get an internship, my 500 Million from Sana- then i’ll move in with you, and we can do nothing for the whole day or everything in one day,” Wendy said, extending her hand for Rosie to take.

“Promise?” Rosé asked.

“I promise you,” Wendy said with a smile on her face, moving in to place a lingering kiss on Rosie’s lips.

“So….. do you want another round?” Rosie asked suggestively.

“Of ramen?” Wendy asked bluntly, clearly confused.

“ _Another_ _round of me,”_

You can guess the rest.

————————-

“What the fuck Mina you’re so good at this,” Dahyun said, clearly stressed out as Mina beat them again in the PvP game.

“Hah! Without Sana bothering me- I become the superior player!” Mina cackled devilishly as Yeri sighed, losing again at Teken 5 to non other than Myoui Mina.

“Sana……….. speaking of her- where is she? Hasn’t Momo hit you up yet Jihyo?” Yeri suddenly said, turning to Jihyo who was on the air matress placed on the floor, eating chips and making comments about how bad Lisa was at playing games.

“Momo? She’s a no show- she’s been out for like- 5 hours now,” Jihyo said as she opened her phone, checking for messages or updates for Momo.

“Momo?” Mina questioned them she recalled the two figures she saw earlier.

“Momo? What’s a Momo?” Irene came into the room with her glasses on, a hot chocolate in hand.

“Momo is Sana’s friend- she brought her out just now,” 

"SANA IS OUT WITH MOMO?!" Mina said, clearly panicked as shoved the controller away, the rest of the room staring at her in shock.

_ Oh no oh no oh no. _

"God I didn't expect her to find Sana this fast," Mina said under her breath, followed by curses directed at Momo.

"B-baby- what's wrong with Momo?"

"M- Momo is fine but- Momo  _ cannot  _ be near Sana- she's bad for her- a no good being- find them quick- and make sure Momo never lays a finger on Sana ever again," Mina said, determined as stood up and looked to a frantic Jihyo who was scrambling as she grabbed her phone.

"W-what did Momo do?"

"Momo….. she……"

" _ STOP HURTING HER I SWEAR TO GOD!" Mina grabbed the stronger Japanese by the hand to no avail. _

_ "She deserves it. A public embarrassment to royals! To the state! The country!" The japanese said as the whip was brought above her head, and brought down with such force to the point where it left a nasty gnash on Sana's back. _

_ "I DON'T CARE!" Mina tried to pull the woman back, but the older woman pushed her back until she fell on her back with a loud thud. _

_ Sana was whimpering on the floor, unable to shout anymore, because even if she did, no one would be able to hear her from the dungeon. _

_ Well, there was no one to hear anyways. _

_ "You are a slave Myoui. Know your fucking place and listen to the royals," _

_ "If only father believed that," _

_ "Father will not- but you know who will," _

\---------------

(A/n : this convo is in japanese)

"Moguriii~" Sana said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Momo's waist.

"Yes my liege?" Momo said as she stared at the silence of the city from a local highway, most lights going out by this point of the night.

"You're not going to leave me again right?"

"I can't be sure my liege- papa might want me to come back," Momo explained, running her hands over the hands that were wrapped around her.

"You still like papa?"

"My loyalty is to him and him only," 

"Not me?" Sana asked, burying her head in Momo's neck.

"Of course you too, but papa is the king, Sana…… I am his loyal knight," Momo turned to face Sana, their foreheads touching.

"O- okay,"

"Satang…… do you wanna do the thing we always did together?"

Sana shook her head, but Momo was persistent.

"It's okay, it'll feel good I swear," Momo said as she turned around, adjusting so Sana would be in between her legs. Momo's hands placed firmly on her waist, her right hand already halfway up her shirt.

"But Momo…… it's cold out here," Sana said, her hands snaking around Momo's neck.

"It'll be warm once I touch you," Momo said, tapping her leg as if impatient.

Sana nodded silently, not daring to make eye contact with the raven haired girl. Knowing that disobedience meant punishment.

"Take off your shirt Sana,"

\--------------

Rosé did slightly tire her out, but horny and possessive Rosie was a once a year kind of thing, and it was definitely a great pleasure to be able to fuck  _ that  _ woman. 

_ I love you. _

Rosie's words brought a smile to Wendy's face as she drove through the city of Seoul, the only thing illuminating her trip the streetlights and headlights of her car.

No other cars were around, and the sound of the faint music made Wendy feel as if she was the star of a music video.

_ I love you _

God did she love Rosie. There was no woman like her in the entire cosmos.

But why couldn't she see into the cosmos with her?

Wendy had tried many times, imagining a future with Rosie, imagining moving in with her- marriage- heck she even tried imagining kids. But she just couldn't. Her brain refused to process the idea with a goofy grin on her face the way Son Chaeyoung's face lit up every time Mama asked about Mina and when they were going to give her some grandchildren.

_ "Soon aunty……. It's definitely in my list,"  _ Chaeyoung would say with a smirk on her face as she nudged Mina a little bit.

" _ Yah! That's embarrassing Chaeng!"  _

Rosie hasn't even been to a family event with Wendy yet- though they have met each other's parents, they've never invited each other to a major holiday event like Christmas or thanksgiving.

Wendy sighed at the thought, maybe she should start looking into a future with Rosie, looking at her as something permanent as opposed to someone who was just going to be apart of her list of ex lovers.

Without realising it, she found that she had already arrived in her designated parking spot at the apartment, Wendy dragging her body out of the car and back to her apartment.

She arrived at her unopened apartment door to Momo and Mina arguing, both sides ready to slap the shit out of each other, their yelling in japanese clear behind the door.

" _ Don't fucking come here again," _

_ "And so do you! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"  _

_ "I'm seeing my girlfriend! And you? Seeing your little fuck toy again?! Using Sana again?!"  _ Mina yelled, a slight slamming audible.

_ "Sana isn't my fuck toy. Mina," _

_ "You sure?" _

_ "You know she's not," _

_ "How am I supposed to know?! You always lock the fucking door," _

_ "Know your fucking place Mina," _

Wendy didn't understand a thing. They were taking too fast and complicated for the japanese amateur to understand.

Wendy opened the door cluelessly, Mina and Momo stopping their conversation immediately.

"S-sorry, I think I should be going now- take care of Sana for me Wendy," Momo immediately went out the door, not even sparing Mina a look. Only briefly hugging Wendy as she left.

"Wendy! I thought you were going to stay at Rosie's," Mina said enthusiasm laced in her tone.

"I have to take care of Sana," Wendy replied casually.

“O- of course you do……. Chaeyoungie is a bit drunk after a drinking game with Jihyo- my apologies- most of your housemates are knocked out actually,”

“Including Irene?” Wendy asked, visibly shocked.

“What can I say- she’s competitive,” Mina commented casually, a small smile on her lips.

Wendy chuckled, followed by a brief silence before Mina spoke.

“W- well, I should be on my way now, i’ll bring Dub and Chae- if you don’t mind- I think Jihyo and Lisa should stay the night,” Mina suggested, and Wendy just nodded, grateful that half of the ‘fantastic’ four would be out of her sight for awhile.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Wendy said, both of them entering the house and retrieving their drunken friends.

Eventually, Lisa and Jihyo were tucked in an air mattress in the living room, Irene waving them off and going to bed and Seulgi put into bed with much difficulty but even after Mina left- a certain shiba was being awfully quiet.

“Shiba? Are you okay?” Wendy asked, looking to Sana, who was staring off into the distance.

“ _ Did you have fun with Rosie?” _ Sana suddenly asked, her gaze still fixated on the nothingness.

“ _ Sure, we watched Masterchef and ate ramen,”  _ Wendy replied, trying to hide the love marks Rosie left on her neck.

“ _ Can we do what you and Rosie did?” _ Sana requested- which startled Seungwan because of what she and Rosie were  _ really  _ doing.

“ _ Ramen?” _

_ “Yes please- Moguri only ate by herself,”  _

Wendy suddenly remembered what Mina had said to her before she left.

_ “Don’t let Momo come to the house again- don’t let her near Sana,”  _

_ “Why? She seems happy around her,” _

_ “Listen to me- no Momo, or else no money- or life even for that matter,” _

present time

“ _ Sana, is Momo bad?”  _ Wendy was questioning the yelling she heard before she entered the home- as she heard Sana’s names mentioned a few times.

Sana just shrugged, as if the answer was indefinite to her. Wendy poured the hot water into the cup noodles, closing the lids as she slid both of them to Sana, walking up to the chair next to Sana’s and grabbing a cup.

“ _ Sana, if anyone hurts you- tell me okay?”  _ Seungwan said, looking to Sana, who was patiently waiting for the noodles to cook.

Sana nodded, proceeding to poke her noodles around to cook it faster.

“ _ What did you do just now?”  _ Seungwan asked, looking to the uncharacteristically silent girl.

_ “Just drove around- it’s very pretty here,”  _ Sana said, turning to Wendy to give her a soft smile, but there was a tint of sadness Sana seemed to hide in her tone and in her eyes

“ _ Do you miss home Sana?”  _ Wendy asked, and Sana averted her eyes away from Wendy, opening it up the steaming ramen noodles.

_ “I don’t know,”  _ Sana replied, poking her chopsticks into the cup.

_ “Can you be my home Wendy?”  _ Sana suddenly asked in a serious tone, which caused Wendy to almost choke on her saliva.

“ _ I- no promises,”  _ Wendy said teasingly, which caused Sana to pout and drag Wendy’s chair closer to her, wrapping her left arm around Wendy’s right- being the clingy baby she was.

The lights were dimmed, the sound of Lisa snoring from the living room was as loud as ever and Sana’s obnoxious slurping didn’t help with the dead silence in the home. Sana’s blonde hair was soft against Wendy’s neck, she seemed to struggle with the chopsticks- since she had been eating chicken with her bare hands all this time, so it never concerned Wendy that she couldn’t use chopsticks properly. 

“Open up Shiba,” Wendy took a chopstick full of noodles, blowing it slightly before feeding it to Sana, who chomped on the noodles happily.

The process continued with Wendy eating some, then proceeding to feed Sana some until both cups were finished. Wendy threw away the cups, cleaning the chopsticks when a wild shiba suddenly wrapped her arms around Seungwan’s waist, snuggling into the warmth of the older girl.

“ _ I don’t miss home,” _

_ “I already am home,” _

_ ————————— _

_ “ _ Sana, go sleep on the couch,” a groggy and sleepy Wendy lightly pushed Sana away, but the girl insisted. It was probably because she didn’t understand.

“Sana, if you sleep with me again then Rosie will be really mad,” Seungwan continued, finally managing the detach herself from Sana, though with much difficulty, she managed to slip into the room nevertheless.

The door slammed shut, but Sana’s whimpering was still audible.

_ Just sleep it off Wendy, she’s retreat to the couch eventually. _

Wendy fell on the bed, trying to sleep. She tried for hours, tossing and turning to no avail. She was worried about whether a certain shiba was already warmed and if she was still having nightmares but most importantly- if she was safe.

A loud sigh escaped Wendy’s lips, she stood up from the bed, hair messy as she opened the door, revealing the shiba, who fell onto the floor with a thud. A light groan was heard from the princess, who was shivering and snoring at the same time.

“Aish you silly shiba,” Wendy said, cradling Sana in her arms as she brought her to her bed, tucking her in.

Wendy proceeded to grab some extra blankets, tossing them on the floor, where she slept soundly, her hands spread wide, and a certain princess reaching out for the hand, because she knew that as long as she knew Wendy was nearby, she’d be safe.

Even if it was no promises.

It was better than any promise Sana had ever heard.

————————

_ “Sana Minatozaki,”  _

_ “Yes papa?”  _

_ “Do you want to play in the room?” _

_ “No papa- I don’t like playing in the room,”  _

_ “I’m sorry- let me rephrase- come on, let’s play in the room,” the man yanked Sana by the hand and pulled her downstairs, not allowing the younger girl to let go once. He was rough and demanding- but Sana had to submit, she was a disgrace already by herself. _

_ They went deep into the darkness of the castle, Sana trying hard to resist the urge to fight back as she was shoved into the room, looking around for Moguri. _

_ Usually it hurt less when it was Moguri- she was gentle and soft. Not like papa. _

_ The man locked the door behind him, pulling a switch which turned all the sultry lights on- and Sana could see the little red dot which indicated the camera was rolling. Sana backed up into the bed, trying hard not to cry. Because anything undesirable for papa’s videos would result in punishment. Which hurt more than the actual thing. Sana would do anything in her power to not face punishment. _

_ “What are you waiting for?” The man said, beginning to take off his belt, whipping the bed frame with one hand while the other took off his pants. _

_ “Take off your shirt Sana,”  _

_ The man hopped onto the bed, chaining Sana to the bed as he ripped off her versace shirt without a care. _

_ Because why would he? He could buy 50 more of those with a wave of his hand. _

_ He slammed Sana onto the bedpost behind her- which caused her to jolt in pain- shaking her out of a trance. _

_ And she saw Wendy. _

_ “Aish you silly shiba," Wendy said she cradled Sana safely in her arms, Sana making sure to interlock their hands, Wendy chuckling as she tucked the younger girl into the bed, smiling profusely as she grabbed a bunch of blankets and lay on the ground. _

_ Sana, being as sneaky as she was, snaked her hand towards Wendy's extended hand, wanting a slight bit of contact from the older girl. Because as long as Wendy was there, it was okay. _

_ She was home. _


End file.
